


我还是成为了一个摇滚明星

by imlexi



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlexi/pseuds/imlexi
Summary: 罗杰泰勒19岁和布莱恩梅第一次做爱，50年后依然在一起。





	我还是成为了一个摇滚明星

“一旦你有了成为一个摇滚明星的想法，这辈子你都无法摆脱它了。”布莱恩平静的说，在称述一个事实。握着话筒的手长满老年斑，灰白的眉毛浓密杂乱，松弛的眼皮耷拉下来盖住一半眼眶。

“罗杰，你怎么看？”主持人转向我，想要我发表些人生经验。没啥可说的，布莱恩说的对。我耸耸肩：“没错，这就是我们还在做音乐的原因。”

我很享受成为一个摇滚明星，但是这具体代表着什么我却不是很理解，我只享受与之而来的一切好处。豪车香槟女人和无数的性爱。比起普通人我有更多的选择，大多时候可以不费力气得到想要的一切。

谁不想成为明星呢？在这个世界里想要体面的活下去太难了。很多年前我和弗莱迪一起卖衣服，在一个用我的奖学金租下的小铺。好几周才会赚一点点钱，然后我们就会去上等餐厅大吃一顿，剩下的时候用烟酒度日。“如果能每天这样就好了。”吃完大餐我和弗莱迪念叨。我那时的梦想就是成名和有钱。弗莱迪却想要成为一个传奇，我觉得他会的，我一直觉得他会成为一个传奇，而我只要这些就够了。

我19岁时遇到布莱恩，我们和另一个朋友蒂姆组了一个乐队。那时候正是我与父母的关系坏到极点的时候。我很少回家，把时间消磨在女孩上，烟酒上，乐队的排练上，还有我并不很感兴趣的学业上。

“我们的乐队看不到任何未来。”蒂姆这样说。蒂姆走的时候我一点也不在乎。在他关上门的那一刻我按住布莱恩，跨坐在他身上。“罗杰你干什么！” 他吓了一跳。手臂撑起身体盯着我，脖子上暴露出青筋。于是我去咬他的脖子。布莱恩大叫你疯了。我没疯我一点都没疯我甚至清醒的意识到应该为主唱的离开表示一点不舍。然而事实是我恨蒂姆。演出的时候布莱恩会和蒂姆互动，动作充满性暗示，我就坐在后面打鼓，用力到把鼓棒敲断，还要常常听到我们没钱买鼓棒的抱怨。我撕开他的白衬衣，他瘦弱的胸膛和肋骨就暴露在我面前，蓬松的黑色卷发向后摊开，嘴唇抿成一条线，就像个圣人。我啃咬他的乳头，尝到血腥味，于是我转过头吐出一口唾沫。我把手伸进他的裤子。“你硬了，你就是个婊子。”我大声骂他。然后我脱下裤子，把他翻过身。布莱恩声音低低的求我：“罗杰，别这样。”我没有一点犹豫，把阴茎插入他的身体。布莱恩闭着眼睛，眼角有微微发亮的液体。“我打赌蒂姆也想这样操你。”我掐住他的腰，不要命的操他，射在他身体里。这是我们的第一次性爱。

现在看来，布莱恩从某种程度上来说是我能够拥有现在这一切的起源，他把我从畸形的家庭里拖拽出来，让我在他的辐射周围成长。但我太年轻，什么都意识不到，只知道演出前跟布莱恩在化妆室做爱是很有吸引力的。后来我们名声大了起来。演出结束后也常常是持续到天亮的派对，这种疯狂的派对上没有谁会注意到谁，大多数人第二天会在不认识的地方醒来。于是我和布莱恩常常操在一起。我们在酒店套房里，急切的亲吻，在身体上留下伤痕，然后做作的向其他成员谎称是喝醉不小心磕到的。

有时候我也会感到恐慌，尤其是在我们四个发生争吵的时候，我担心与布莱恩的这种情况会成为一种阻碍。但实际上，我花了很多年才搞清楚，弗莱迪和迪肯一直都知道，但这从来没有影响到任何需要四个人参与的事务当中。

我没有想过五十年后我们依然在一起，拥有现在的这样稳定的关系。我们年轻时常常吵架，布莱恩太过执拗，瘦弱的身体里骨头硬梆梆，我从来不喜欢这种人。和女人在一起时也一样，我想要能够屈服于我的，来找我的年轻女孩也都非常听话。但我很了解布莱恩，他也了解我，这使得我们的争吵从来都是表面功夫。我和布莱恩一半的争吵都会以做爱结束，摇滚明星从来不缺女人，我可以从派对上排着队的女孩子里挑一个两个三个，甚至把她们全部带回房间，但是这么多年过去了，我依然想和布莱恩做。我不知道我爱不爱他，过了五十年我依旧没有搞清楚。

如果当时我没有看到他招募鼓手的那则告示，也许现在会成为一个牙医，在肯辛顿拥有一个小家拥有一段并不幸福美满的婚姻。不，我想我依然会遇见布莱恩梅，他来到门诊修补龋齿，我把他按在治疗躺椅上做爱，然后抛妻弃子，逼着布莱恩和我逃去墨西哥。

灯光明晃晃的，我崭新的黑色西装被烘烤，在强光下显示出纹路。布莱恩滔滔不绝。主持人提到我们即将开始的巡演，观众爆发出呼声。我看见底下俄罗斯的姑娘们举起带着彩色小灯的牌子，上面写着罗杰我爱你。我想了想，我还是成为了一个摇滚明星啊。


End file.
